Frozen
by Ember Hinote
Summary: Frozen AU: Matthew is a prince - soon to be king - with the powers to control ice and snow who is shut away after accidently harming his younger brother, Alfred. When Matthew's powers accidentally become revealed to the world and he takes off running, it's up to Alfred to come in and find his elder brother and bring him back. True love does not always have to be romantic.
1. Snow, Ice, Magic

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR FROZEN!**

**Hello everybody, Ember Hinote here and ready to embark on a new task. You see I kinda went to see the movie Frozen and I kinda fell in love with it. So as I was searching around Tumblr, I came across pictures of Matthew and Alfred as Elsa and Anna and boom! This happened. So I hope that you all enjoy this!**

* * *

"Mattie, psst!"

The young, slumbering male stirred slightly while still trying to keep sleeping. He could feel the soft tugs on his blanket and that could only mean one thing. He might as well get as much rest as he could because a certain little bundle of energy was definitely not going to let him get anymore that night.

"Psst!"

There were more tugs to the blankets covering him and the boy tried to continue sleeping. The bed shifted slightly at the increase in weight as that bundle of energy had successfully climbed to the top of his bed. Matthew could only smile slightly as he continued to try and sleep, though it was much lighter now as he had been disturbed. He soon felt someone crawl on top of him.

"Mattie!" whispers the loud voice in his ear as they began to shake him. Trying to keep asleep was going to much more difficult now. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Alfred," says Matthew, his eyes still shut in hopes that he could continue sleeping. "Go back to sleep…."

He feels the small hands of his younger brother lift up off his shoulders; Matthew grinned. Maybe Alfred had finally listened to him? But that dream was quickly dashed when he felt his brother flop back down on his back with his tiny arms spread in a melodramatic fashion. Honestly? Where had Alfred learn to do that?

"I just can't," says Alfred as he stares up at the ceiling with wide blue eyes. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!"

Matthew did all he could to suppress a chuckle. He would have to admit, as annoying as it was to be woken from his sleep, his younger brother was acting rather cute. Matthew turned and tossed Alfred off of him and his bed.

"Go play by yourself." Alfred tumbles off of the bed and to the floor in slight disappointment. Why didn't Mattie want to play with him? Didn't he understand that since it was bright outside – be it that it was still dark, the moon was rather bright – it was time to play some more? Alfred sat on the floor contemplating on how he would convince his older brother to play with him for a minute when the idea finally struck him. A bright smile lit up his face and he quickly scrambled back on to the other boy's bed.

Matthew knew that Alfred wouldn't be giving up that easily but he could wish it. He felt his brother climb back on to his back before reaching his face and gently pulling back the eyelid so that one lavender iris could be revealed.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" asks Alfred suggestively.

At that point, Matthew opened both his eyes and smirks over at his younger brother. So that was how he wanted to play, huh? After moving Alfred aside, Matthew sat up and stretched out a little to wake up. But before he could completely stretch out and wake up, Alfred snagged his hand and began to tug his elder brother after him. Matthew could see the excitement and cheer in his younger brother's eyes as they ran down the corridor towards the grand ball room. Alfred was yelling in glee as they ran down the staircase and all the while Matthew was attempting to shush him so that they would not wake their sleeping parents to disturb their fun. If they found out then all the fun would have to wait until morning.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" cheers Alfred as they rapidly approach the door of the grand ballroom with Matthew in tow and attempting to shush him. His brother should have known better by now. Alfred wanted to play and playing quietly was not an option for the young wheat blonde boy.

Once they arrived, Alfred began to laugh and cheer much louder than before while Matthew hurried to shut the door. If they were going to play then it might as well be undisturbed as well. But as he shut the door, Alfred continued to pull him along. Honestly! Where did he get all that energy? The elder platinum blonde couldn't help but join his younger brother in the laughter.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" says Alfred eagerly as he tugs his elder brother to the center of the room.

Matthew smiles towards Alfred and pulls his hand free of the tight grip. He rubs the index finger and thumb of his right hand together before he begins to swirl his hands in a small circular motion with sparks of blue ice coming from his fingertips. Alfred's eyes were wide with amazement as the sparks of ice began to form together into a small glowing ball with sparks and snowflakes dancing around it.

"Ready?" asks Matthew to an eager Alfred. The look on his face was enough of a response, a look of anticipation and enjoyment. Matthew tossed the ball into the air with a trail of snowflakes and a stream of blue light following it. Just as it was about to hit the ceiling of the ballroom, it burst, sprinkling the room with a cloud of glittering ice particles sprinkling down over them.

"This is amazing!" shouts Alfred as he dances around and attempts to catch the glittering bits of ice in his chubby hands while laughing.

Matthew then leans over, catching Alfred's attention. "Watch this." He stomped his foot on the ground and immediately a large snowflake appeared beneath him before turning to ice. Ice spread from his foot like ripples in a tide pool until the floor of the entire room became their own personal skating rink. Alfred began to slide back, keeping his eyes locked on his elder brother and a cheerful grin on his face.

It wasn't long until the entire room became their private winter wonderland with snow and ice everywhere. Matthew assisted Alfred in rolling snowballs for a snowman. Matthew sat his brother down on one of the chairs left in the ballroom as he continued to construct the snowman for his younger brother's amusement. Sure it was a bit of a chore to find coal for its eyes and buttons, sticks for its arms, thin twigs for hair, and a carrot nose but he knew that Alfred's happiness would be enough of a reward for his efforts. Once done, he turned the snowman around and hid behind it, moving the sticks with his hands.

"Hi, I'm Ivan," he says while deepening his voice slightly. "And I like warm hugs!"

Alfred was elated by the snowman and quickly ran over to hug it. "I love you Ivan!" he squeals as before embracing it and smiling at Matthew. The younger boy's smile was truly worth the difficulty it was to find the items for Ivan's construction.

Soon Alfred and Ivan the snowman were dancing around on the ice floor with Matthew propelling them with his powers. Once they were done with that, Matthew took Alfred sledding down small snowy hills on his lap and having Alfred jump into soft piles of snow.

"Hang on," Matthew began to create mounds of snow that were steadily getting bigger as Alfred began to jump from pile to pile. But soon Matthew began to notice a small error, Alfred was jumping rather quickly.

"Catch me!" cheers Alfred as he leaps on to another snow pile and hurrying to leap on to another. "Again!"

"Wait!" exclaims Matthew worriedly, trying to keep up; Alfred was jumping faster and faster. "Slow down!" But that was when Matthew just had to lose his footing on the ice and fell on to his back.

"Whooo!" cheers Alfred as he leapt of a particularly tall pile of snow, thinking that there was going to be another there to catch him as he fell.

"Alfred!" shouts Matthew as he quickly shot a stream of blue snowflake, hoping to create a snow pile to catch Alfred but it instead struck his younger brother in the head. Matthew watched as Alfred hit the slope of the previous snow pile and roll down it, unconscious. He quickly got up and ran over to the younger boy. "Alfred." He watches as a snow white streak appeared in his brother's hair as he began to cradle the smaller boy in his arm and on his lap. Matthew was terrified and did the one thing that he could think of as he tried to control the fear that seeped into his voice. "Mama! Papa!" shouts Matthew as he continued to cradle his younger brother, unaware of the ice spreading and growing thicker around them until the entire ballroom was covered. "It's okay Alfred, I got you."

They had felt a slight chill in the air and knew that something was happening, so they raced down the stairs in the direction of where the chill was coming from. The doors to the ballroom soon swung open to reveal their parents standing in the ballroom's entrance in shock.

"Matthew, what have you done?" gasped their father as he stared at the scene. He and his wife race towards their sons in worry. "This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident," says Matthew as he continued to hold on to Alfred protectively. He gently snuggled his face in Alfred's hair. "I'm sorry Alfred."

Their mother soon took Alfred from him and cradled him in her arms while their father looked on with the same worry.

"He's ice cold," she gasps.

"I know where we have to go," their father said as he looks on at Alfred before racing towards his study and pulling a book off of the shelf. He quickly flipped through the pages before finding the right one with a picture of a dark shape behind a man lying on a stone slab. A map slipped out of the book and fell to the floor before he took off running again.

This time, the entire family was on horseback. His wife rode with Alfred tucked in her arms, attempting to warm him while Matthew was sitting in the saddle in front of him. As the horses galloped away from the castle, a small stream of ice tailed them, marking the path. Unnoticed to them, a young blonde boy with thick eyebrows was making his way through the woods with his reindeer. This boy was Arthur with his companion named Mint. Arthur and Mint look at the ice train in surprise being as he was an ice harvester.

"Ice," he whispers before jumping on to Mint in hopes of catching up with the trail. "Faster, Mint!"

The two hurry down the path until they come across a clearing with many boulders around it. The pair quickly hid behind one of them and watch as a well dressed man and his family stand in the middle. He wondered why they were in the wood at night instead of sleeping in their beds as from what he could tell by how they dressed, they were rather wealthy.

"Please! Help!" cries the man. "My son!"

At first, nothing happens and there was only silence. But then the boulders began to move and roll towards the man, surrounding him. Arthur and Mint quickly duck down behind the boulder that they were hiding behind in hopes of not being caught. He gasps as he watches the man pull his family closer to him. Soon the boulders stop rolling and they unfurl to reveal faces; they were trolls!

"It's the king," gasps one of the trolls. Instantly a murmur ran through the rest of the trolls, surprised to see such royalty before them. They begin to part way for another troll to make his way through.

"Trolls," gasps Arthur aloud.

The boulder before him unfurls to reveal a female troll. "Shush!" she orders, "I'm trying to listen!" She pulls him and Mint closer to her and Mint immediately takes the opportunity to lick her face. Her eyes shift between Mint and Arthur and a smile grows on her face. "Cuties," she coos, "I'm gonna keep you."

"Your majesty," says the elder troll as he takes Matthew's hand. "Born with the powers or cursed?

"Born," answers the king immediately, "And they're getting stronger."

The elder troll then let's go and looks over at the queen. He gestures for her to bring Alfred down so that he could take a look at the unconscious boy. She kneels down and reveals Alfred bundled up in blankets. He places his hand on his head before turning back to the king.

"You are lucky that it wasn't his heart," says the troll. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must!"

The troll places his hand once more on Alfred's head before pulling it back to reveal the memories Alfred had of him and Matthew enjoying the elder's powers. "I recommend we remove all magic," With a wave of his hand, the scene changed from the two siblings sliding down the hill together to Matthew pushing Alfred in a sled, "to be safe." Each wave of his hand changed each memory to ones of a normal snow day where the siblings were outside instead of indoors to make it all seem natural. "But don't worry," says the troll, "I leave the fun." He then gathers up the memories in his hand and places them back into Alfred's mind. "He will be okay." Almost immediately Alfred began to stir which relieved the family.

"But he won't remember that I have powers?" asks Matthew curiously as he stares at his younger brother.

"It's for the best," says his father as he places a hand on his shoulder. Matthew looks at his hands dejectedly.

"Listen to me," says the troll as he touches Matthew's arm before turning away, "Matthew. Your power will only grow." The lights above them began to display an image of a grown man moving his arms and causing wonderful shapes to appear. "There is beauty in it." The lights soon moved further up where they changed from blue to red as the snowflake burst causing the shapes around the man's image to attack him. A faint scream came from it. "But you must learn to control it; fear will be your enemy."

Matthew gasps and immediately turns to his father for safety and comfort. The king takes Matthew into his arms. "We'll protect him," he says. "He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone, including Alfred."

* * *

**Now I hope that this wasn't too bad. Yeah, I know. My grammar is atrocious but I'm trying. Now would you all like it if I were to do the songs as well or should I just do the story? Please comment and tell me. As for updating, I'll try to update at least once a month as it depends on how much time I have free to work on it. **

**EDIT: I HAD TO MAKE IVAN, OLAF! I WAS CONVINCED BY PEOPLES TO MAKE HIM OLAF!**

**So guys, please comment. Tell me what you think and if you would like the songs in it or not. I hope you all have a great day!**


	2. Do you want to build a Snowman?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR FROZEN**

**Since the songs won out when I asked if you all wanted me to do the songs. Sorry for the person who said no songs. **

**I would love to thank my reviewers: hetalia-panda-123, Guest, Hedekideki, TheWhalesAreAfterMe, LittleMonsterStick, NuclearParadise, Guest number 2, RIVILvFv, Mochisarecute357, Bumblekat, Fangirl0102, and MomoPeachFlower. **

* * *

It had been so long ever since he had last seen – or even spoken to – his brother, Matthew. It was around the same amount of time that he had seen the windows and gates open. Alfred wondered what was going on to cause all of this. Why was everything shut so tightly? Why were there less people around their castle? With less people there and never seeing his brother, Alfred was a very bored boy.

He was passing by one of the many locked windows one chilly day when he saw it. The ground was covered in fluffy white snow and there were icicles hanging from the skeletal, bare branches of the trees. Snowflakes danced as they made their way to the ground and immediately joy began to flood him. A wide grin spreads across Alfred's face as the toddler rushes towards a familiar door – one decorated with snowflakes and blue icicles – and knocked on it.

"Matthew?" he chirps before knocking on the door.

_Do you want to build a snowman? _

_Come on let's go and play_

Noticing that his brother still hadn't emerged from the room, Alfred slumped against the older boy's door and slid down. He hoped that Matthew would come out soon. Alfred peeked under the door, hoping to catch sight of Matthew.

_I never see you anymore _

_Come out the door, _

_It's like you've gone away _

_We used to be best buddies _

_And now we're not _

_I wish you would tell me why _

_Do you want to build a snowman? _

_It doesn't have to be a Snowman_

"Go away Alfred," orders Matthew's voice through the door.

"Okay, bye…." Alfred sadly trudged away from the door. He tried.

Matthew was sitting at his own window and watching as the snow fell. It was so beautiful and it looked like so much fun. All that untouched snow just waiting to be played in. But as he leaned in to get a better look, his powers decided to show themselves again. Ice began to spread from where he placed his hands and on to the window, causing the young prince to jump back in fear.

That night his father came to his room with a gift. Matthew watched as he took out a pair of white gloves and slipped them on to his hands.

"The gloves will help you," explained his father. "See? Conceal it."

"Do feel it."

"Don't let it show," they say in unison.

Years passed and Alfred was now a little older. But age only made the young prince grow even more energetic. He wanted to play even more now and was known around the castle for being a bit of a hell raiser at times with the amount of energy at times. One day, he was passing by the familiar winter themed door and decided to knock.

_Do you want to build a snowman _

_Or ride our bike around the halls? _

Alfred loved trying to do tricks on the bike. He also enjoyed trying to ride it down stairs but that often ended up with him being held in the metal arms of one of the many suits of armor in the castle.

_I think some company is overdue _

_I've started talking to _

_The pictures on the walls _

Alfred spent numerous days in the castle's art gallery. If he wasn't allowed to go outside and make friends, he might as well make friends with all those in the paintings. At least they would never leave him. "Hang in there, Joan!"

_It gets a little lonely, _

_All these empty rooms, _

_Just watching the hours tick by _

_(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

Matthew looked at the ice that began crawling up the wall. This wasn't good; this was not good. He was supposed to be in control of his powers but it wasn't working. Why was there ice in his room again? Why was it growing? Why couldn't he stop it?

"I'm scared!" Matthew showed his gloved hands to his parents, he couldn't understand it. Weren't the gloves supposed to help him. "It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse," says his father calmly as he began to carefully approach his frightened son. "Calm down."

"NO!" screams Matthew before pulling back. "Don't touch me." He pulls his hands close. He loved his parents and memories of what he had done to Alfred flooded his mind. "Please, I don't want to hurt you," he whispers as his parents look on at him sadly.

Several more years passed and now Alfred was a young teenage prince. He hadn't seen his elder brother in so many years. He passed by that door everyday but it had been years since he had last knocked on it, trying to get Matthew to open up to him. He was making his way past that door again but this time paused. The energetic blonde looked at it and considered knocking on the door but he knew what was bound to happen if he did. He would only be ignored again, so Alfred just kept on walking. He hurried down the hall until he reached his parents room. They were packing for an upcoming trip and once his mother caught sight of him, Alfred ran over and embraced them both.

"See you in two weeks," says Alfred happily.

As the king and queen made their way downstairs, they saw Matthew standing by the end. They could see that he was looking really nervous and that he was frightened. It broke the queen's heart to see her child in that state and she wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms and tell him that everything would be alright. But she knew that Matthew would shrink back and would not allow her to touch him. He was still very afraid of potentially harming them. Once they reached the end of the staircase, Matthew bowed to them and looked at them with a frightened look in his large purple eyes.

"Do you really have to go?" asks Matthew softly.

"You will be fine, Matthew," says the king as his wife tries to give Matthew a comforting look.

That night they board their ship, unknowing of what was going to happen. The seas were calm when they left the port but that changed rather quickly. Once they were out in the sea, a storm had swept in rather rapidly and tossed their ship to and fro before that ship just gave. It sank to the bottom of the sea that night.

The castle was silent. The only sounds that came were from the hushed whispers of the staff, saddened by the news of what had happened to their rulers. A black veil was placed before their portrait and a funeral was planned.

This killed Alfred more than anything. He stood there, alone. It was cold, misty morning and it was just him and the royal guards as well as a priest. There were two large stone slabs there that held the names of his parents. He wore a black cloak on top of his black dress shirt, black slacks and black shoes. There was no room for color when someone was in mourning. After the funeral, Alfred made his way down that ever familiar corridor. His steps echoed in the hallway before he finally reached his destination of a single, winter themed doorway and for the first time in years, he knocks.

"Matthew," he whispers.

_Please I know you're in there, _

_People are asking where you've been, _

_They say "have courage"; _

_And I'm trying to, _

_I'm right out here for you _

_Just let me in _

His parents were gone and all he wanted was his Big Brother. He wanted Matthew to hold him like when they were children. Alfred never really grew out of that stage. He still wanted his older brother's love. He wanted his Matthew. Alfred leaned against the door, hoping to feel even the slightest bit of warmth and comfort coming from his brother on the other side.

_We only have each other _

_It's just you and me _

_What are we gonna do? _

Alfred slid down the door. Oh how he hoped that Matthew would hear him and how he wished that his older brother would respond. There was one thing that he could try, something that he hadn't done since they were children.

_Do you want to build a snowman? _

Matthew was sitting on the opposite side of the door. He could hear Alfred. He could hear his younger brother crying, desperately wanting familial comfort. It broke his heart to hear Alfred sounding so sad, but there was nothing he could do. Matthew's room was frozen solid, he couldn't control his powers after he heard that their parents had died. Because he lost control, he didn't trust himself to comfort Alfred so he had to leave the younger out there to comfort himself.

'_I'm sorry Alfred,'_ thought Matthew as he curled in upon himself. He was dressed just like his brother, in mourning clothes. The snowflakes that had been falling in his room since the death of his parents were frozen in the air around him. He couldn't comfort his brother without risk of hurting him so they would each have to deal with the loss by themselves. _'I'm so sorry Alfred….'_

* * *

**So when is the next chapter going to be out? I have no idea, whenever I have time to write. **

**Just a heads up, I have a refusal to make France Hans. There is nothing out there that will make me make France, Hans. If you have a Hans suggestion, then please tell me but I ABSOLUTELY _REFUSE_ to make France, Hans. **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and sometimes it gives me the little extra push to hurry and get these chapters out for you all. I hope you have a great day!**


	3. For the First Time in Forever

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR FROZEN**

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Well...it's still Valentine's Day where I am that is. This is my little gift to all of you all and I hope that you enjoy it. Oh, there is a slight change of plans though. It has come to my attention that Fanfiction does not allow songfics so I apologise, but I will no longer be writing in the songs in the chapters. However, I will try my best to get the feeling of the song in the chapters as I write. I hope that is okay. **

**I would love to thank my reviewers: lilsandstorm, Zeplerfer, sutekisenpai, bindi-the-skunk, MomoPeachFlower, Guest, OnyxBunneraffe, GoodLuckMother, mimi-chan and aliling-chan, Konoha-11-are-cool, Fred and George Weasley Twins, Bumblekat, O.T, and The Little Chibi.**

* * *

Three years had passed since that faithful day that tore the young princes apart. Three years since their parents had died and brought a great sadness to them. They dealt with the grief in their own special ways, with Matthew still hidden in his room and Alfred still cooped up inside the castle.

Alfred had taken to his old habits from when he was young and slept outside of Matthew's door the first three months after the death of their parents. Every night he would go and take his blankets to the hall outside of Matthew's room and sleep there. It didn't matter to him whether or not it was proper of a young prince to sleep on the floor; he just knew that it felt better to him. It made him feel as if he was not alone and that there was someone else there that he could share his grief with.

Alfred never knew that Matthew secretly enjoyed those nights as well. Every night, after he heard the soft snores of his younger brother drift through his door, Matthew would quietly open it and take a peek out into the hall. He would spend some time just carefully observing Alfred, making sure that he was physically alright. Oh how he just wanted to take his younger brother into his arms, hold him, cry with him, and tell him that everything was going to be okay and they were both going to be alright. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, the memories of the day he accidently hurt Alfred kept resurfacing in his head and he would always break down crying by the door. The most that he would do was grab a corner of Alfred's blanket while remaining on his side of the door and cry beside it. It was the only way that he could keep Alfred safe from his powers while still doing his best to remain with Alfred. It broke his heart when Alfred quit sleeping by the door of his room.

They both needed each other but it was just something that they could not have.

Now three years had passed since those days and Matthew had finally come of age to take the throne of their kingdom. It was joyous occasion that everybody was looking forward to. The townspeople were in high spirits and celebrating as they all prepared for the long awaited coronation of the new King of America. Decorations were going up everywhere along the kingdom's streets and people were getting dressed up in their newest clothes. Everyone wanted to look spectacular for when the greeted the new King because for the first time in a very long time, the gates to the castle would finally be open and they would all be welcomed inside the courtyard. Though the gates would only be open for just one day, it was enough reason for everybody to start celebrating.

This coronation was not only a big even for the people of America. This was also a big event for many of America's partners in trade. Many foreign dignitaries would be coming to witness the coronation of the new king and one of them would be a rather excited gentleman. He was of average height with long dark hair tied back in a long ponytail at the base of his neck. He was dressed in military fineries and had a sly grin on his face.

"Ah America*" he sighs dramatically as he looked around the kingdom, "our most mysterious trade partner." He looks towards the castle's gates hungrily. "Open those gates so that I may unlock your secrets and exploit you riches!" His guards then began to give him odd locks. "Did I say that out loud?"

"I can't wait to see the princes," gushes a passerby, another foreign dignitary with chin length blonde hair as he spoke with his companion. "I heard that they must be quite handsome!"

But deep inside the castle, in a room down a long corridor, laid a sleeping prince. He should have been awake some time ago so that he would be ready on time for the event. But no, Alfred was still curled up on his bed, fast asleep. Francis – one of the castle's butlers – had noticed the young prince's absence an hour earlier and sighed. He knew that he should not have trust the boy to wake up early on his own and that he should have just gone and woken Alfred when it was time, but he didn't. He thought that after all of this time that Alfred would finally learn to wake up early on his own, but apparently he was mistaken.

"Prince Alfred," he calls through the door, hearing the light snores of the prince through the door. "Prince Alfred," he tries again.

"Huh?" Alfred began to stir. He was still very tired and desperately wanted to go back to sleeping but he knew that Francis wouldn't let him at this point. Once Francis decided to wake him up, then it was time to wake up. No questions asked.

"Prince Alfred."

"Yeah?" he yawned.

"Did I bother you?"

"No, no, no," says Alfred drowsily, trying to sound awake when he was still only half asleep. "You didn't," he yawned. "I've been up for hours!" He rested his chin in his hand and immediately began to snore once more.

"Prince Alfred!" There was a knock on his door this time.

"Who is it?" asks Alfred immediately, trying to sound awake and alert again.

"Still me," replies Francis with a slight chuckle in his voice. "You have to wake up soon. You have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" asks Alfred, unable to remember what happening.

Francis raised a brow; Alfred didn't honestly forget did he? "You're brother's coronation?"

"Brother's…coronation," muttered Alfred drowsily before he finally was able to remember. It was the day he had been waiting for! His cornflower blue eyes immediately snapped open and he stared at the outfit setup for him on a mannequin the night before. It was a suit done in many shades of green. The blazer and pants were a dark forest green while the vest was a shade of emerald and his tie was black. The shoes that would go with this outfit were polished and shined like diamonds. "It's coronation day!" he says excitedly before racing off of his bed to go change.

Francis had been making his way back to check on the rest of the staff when he heard the doors to Alfred's room finally open. The man inwardly chuckled; he should have expected something like this. The sound of Alfred's running and eager shouts about it being coronation day alerted the rest of the staff that Alfred was finally awake and excited about that day. Francis couldn't help but find it rather cute to see the little boy that he had helped raise with the King and Queen acting like that little boy once again.

Francis watched as Alfred's eyes twinkled with glee as the many windows of the castle were finally being opened, allowing warm sunlight into the castle and letting out all the stale air that had gathered there. He watched as Alfred observed a few of the servants carrying stacks of plates that were to be used to serve food for the guests that night. The boy was just thrilled to see so many of them because that meant that they would be having a lot of people over, and that meant that he would have the chance to talk to people he had never met before. He quietly tailed after Alfred as the boy ran through the halls, watching as everything was being prepared for the night ahead. With every decoration that went up, the level of Alfred's excitement rose exponentially.

Though there were a few things that Alfred had done that nearly gave Francis a heart attack. One was when he decided that it would be a good idea to slide down the stair railings in his suit. Francis did not want Alfred to damage his outfit for the occasion and luckily, it wasn't harmed. The second thing that nearly gave Francis a heart attack was when Alfred located one of the window washer's pulley systems abandoned outside of one of the windows. He watched in fright as Alfred jumped out of the window and on to the plant where the window washers would stand. Oh how he wished that the boy would just be a little more careful, his was getting far too old for this.

Alfred swung on the plank a few times before giving the rope a pull too look above the roofs of surrounding buildings. He watched as ships began to sail into the kingdom's harbor and his eyes lit up with excitement. More ships meant more people and that in turn meant that he would be able to meet even more people that night! He was tired of being isolated in the castle with no one but the paintings to talk to. He needed fun, excitement, and adventure! That was what the heroes in his stories experienced and it was about time that he experience that as well. But heroes also had their damsels in distress to look out for. Alfred smiled excitedly when he thought about it, what if he met his damsel at the coronation ball that night?! The thought just made him so giddy! If he met his damsel, then he could be a real hero!

However, on the opposite end of the spectrum, Matthew was quite nervous about that day. He had been pacing his room all morning while wearing his coronation outfit. It was a black turtleneck shirt with a teal colored vest with elaborate embroidery, a long deep purple high necked cape, and long navy gloves. The whole point of that outfit was to keep him insulated, to keep his powers insulated so that he could control them. Matthew stood by the window of his room and watched nervously as the people began to trickle towards the castle gates. He had to keep everything hidden. It was just for one day. He couldn't let them know who he was.

He carefully made his way over to a large portrait of his father. It was done on his coronation day so many years ago, long before Matthew had ever been thought of. The man was dressed in his military finest and was carrying the holy crown of the kingdom in one hand and in the other was a scepter. But the thing was both of his hands were bare. That was going to be the challenge. How was Matthew supposed to go through the ceremony and hide his powers if he didn't have his gloves? When he tried to practice, he had turned the candelabra and the tiny decorative pot on the table into ice. The only thing driving him now was the thought that the act only had to be for one day. He only had to hide it from the eyes of the public for only one day and after that, the gates would be closed again and he wouldn't have to worry.

He took a deep breath and replaced his gloves before opening up the doors of his room. Outside there were two rows of servants awaiting his commands. He took a deep breath.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates," he ordered, "it is time."

Two nodded and hurried away to do as they were told while the rest stood there and awaited his next orders. Matthew muttered his little mantra as he made his way through the corridors of the castle. He needed to conceal, to not feel, and to definitely not let anyone know of his powers. He opened the doors of the balcony and stood out there to watch as the people began to trickle into the castle courtyard. This was going to be a very trying day.

Alfred raced out of the castle as soon as the gates were opened. He just had to go around and see all the sights that he could with the limited time that he had. He couldn't let anyone stop him now, this was the only chance that he had to see what his kingdom was like and he was going to make the most of it. He could hear people commenting about him as he made his way out of the castle but their words fell on deaf ears as he was too distracted by the city around him. There were so many new sights to see and so many new smells to smell that he went into sensory overload. He began to run along the docks of the kingdom, not paying attention to anything, just trying best to take it all in. He didn't notice until it was too late when a horse crashed into him. Alfred stumbled back with his foot getting stuck in a nearby bucket. The imbalance immediately sent him stumbling back and falling into a nearby rowboat.

"HEY!" shouted Alfred in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry!"

* * *

*** When I say America, I mean the continent of North America, not the country America. The kingdom's gonna be called America, deal with it.**

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and sometimes it gives me the little extra push to hurry and get these chapters out for you all. I hope you have a great day! Happy Valentine's Day!**


	4. Coronation and Party

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR FROZEN**

**Happy late White Day everybody, I apologize for not updating this earlier. I had to get back into the flow of Frozen after not looking at it for a long while. I hope this chapter is up to par.**

**I would love to thank my reviewers: AceTombronyHetaWhovian, MomoPeachFlower, TheWhalesAreAfterMe, P0ck3yM0nk3y, and Hedekideki.**

* * *

He would have been shouting at the horse's rider. I mean, who would dare hit a prince with their horse of all things! But once he caught sight of that horse's rider, everything changed. Alfred would admit the man was rather handsome with his pale skin, snow colored hair, and dazzling red eyes. Also the way his clothes fit him! Even with the man sitting on his horse, Alfred could not help but notice the curvature of the man's rear end. That was a really nice ass.

"Hey," chuckles Alfred nervous as he hastily began to notice the rather interesting position that he was in and the kelp on his head. "Ah ye-no, no I-I'm okay." He slid back slightly so that he may be sitting in a more comfortable position as he tossed the kelp back into the water.

"Are you sure?" asks the handsome man once again as he hopped off of his horse and began to make his way towards Alfred.

"I-I-I-I was just not looking at where I was going," replies Alfred as he continued pick kelp off of himself before looking back towards the man who was now standing before him in the rowboat with a hand outstretched to help him back to his feet. "I'm great!" says Alfred with a wide grin as he continued to lounge in the rowboat, "Actually."

"Oh," says the man as he drew back slightly before pushing his hand even closer. "Thank goodness."

Alfred eyes the man's gloved hand for a second. Was it like the glove that his brother wore? The type of glove that hid the hands of those who hide away from everyone around them? Or were these the gloved hands of someone who would welcome a person into their lives and never leave them? Alfred sat there, conflicted, before deciding on the latter option. With how the man in the black tailcoat was offering, he knew that he was not like his brother. Alfred carefully took the hand that was offered to him with a smile on his face. The man smiled back for a second before it dropped as he pulled Alfred to his feet.

"Oh, uh," he bowed his head. "Prince Gilbert of the German Empire."

Alfred bowed back. "Prince Alfred of America."

"Prince?" The next thing that Alfred knew, Gilbert was on his knee before him with his head bowed. "Your majesty."

At the same time, Gilbert's horse took the cue to bow as well and lifted his hoof off of the boat causing it to tilt. Alfred stumbled back while Gilbert was on top of him, holding him close. But when the equine finally realized what he was doing, he quickly brought his hoof back down. The force caused from that launched Alfred on top of Gilbert, forcing them into a rather compromising position once again. Maybe a rowboat was not the best place to meet a new person?

"Oh boy," chuckled Gilbert.

"This is awkward," breathed Alfred, still trying to control his racing heart. He quickly began to make his way off of Gilbert and tugged his blazer into place. "Not you're awkward, just 'cause we're, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous! Wait-what?"

Gilbert began to help him up. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of America with my horse." After Alfred was finally back on his feet, Gilbert began to brush off any dust that was on his clothing. "And for every moment after." He looked honestly sincere about every word that he said.

"No-no-no," stammers Alfred. "It's fine! I-I'm not that Prince!" He began to make his way past Gilbert. "I mean, if you'd hit my brother, Matthew, it would be yeesh! Cause ya know." He turned his attention over to Gilbert's horse. "Hello!" He began to scratch the horse under its mouth, getting a happy whinny from it. "But lucky you, it's just me." He finally made his way out of that tiny rowboat.

Gilbert chuckled. "Just you?"

For a minute, the just stood there smiling at each other. Alfred could feel a fluttering in his chest, one that he had never felt before. Was this love? He had read so many books over the years in his life trapped in that castle and most of them featured a prince and a princess meeting and falling in love at first sight. He always wondered if he would ever get the chance to experience something like that in his own lifetime trapped in the castle, but now that he had that day to explore the outside world, he knew that he could. Mainly because he just met his person.

But the coronation waits for no one. The bells began to toll and Alfred was brought out of his love sick stupor. Oh no, hopefully he wasn't late. Mattie would kill him if he was! Though then again, he had slight doubts about it.

"Oh no, the bells" he gasped as he began to look up in slight fear. "The bells, the coronation! I-I-I better go! I have to go!" He began to hurry away backwards but that wasn't the brightest idea as he bumped into a nearby railing. "I better go!" He turned around to prepare for his run, but before he left, he looked over his shoulder and gave Gilbert a small wave and smile. "Bye!

Gilbert waved back, but his horse apparently had the same idea. He lifted his hoof off of the boat to wave to the retreating prince but that was when Gilbert caught sight of it.

"Oh no." The words had barely escaped his lips when he and the rowboat were suddenly pulled down into the water by the force of gravity.

* * *

The cathedral where the coronation was being held was one of the oldest in the kingdom. It had two levels, the first of which was where the coronation would take place and the guest could sit and the second level which was specifically crafted for the choir so that their lovely voice would rain down on those in attendance. The reason behind that was so that the choir could be like angel and grace all those who came with the gift of music. In the many pews on the first level sat the kingdom's nobles, visiting foreign dignitaries, wealthy merchants, and all of those who were considered important.

If one were to travel down the aisle, they would make their way over to where the two princes were standing. Matthew with his back to the crowd, his elegant purple cape fanning out behind him, and Alfred to his right dressed in green. Before them was the kingdom's head priest, holding the cushion that held the kingdom's scepter and holy crown.

Matthew didn't dare to look anywhere but front. He needed to focus. He didn't need anyone outside of himself to know what he could do. Today was important and if he messed up, that would be the end of him!

But he couldn't help but notice Alfred. Since when did his baby brother get so tall? The younger prince was nearly his height and he looked so handsome in that green outfit of his. But because he could see Alfred, he could see the younger trying to discreetly wave to someone in the crowd. Matthew couldn't help but feel rather jealous about that but he wouldn't dare let it show. Who did his brother meet that they deserved to have Alfred's attention all on them? Who dare try to come between him and Alfred? He knew that he would find out later and then he'll take all precautions to make sure that whoever that person was would be dealt with appropriately.

Matthew bowed his head and accepted the crown that would signify him as King of America. Everything seemed to be going well in the coronation. His powers were in check and everything was great! The priest then offered up the holy crown and scepter on the cushion. Matthew made a controlled reach for the two objects when he heard the priest's hoarse whisper.

"Your Majesty," he whispered, "the gloves."

This was the part that he dreaded. He looked down at his gloved hands and took a deep breath. He carefully began to remove the gloves that his powers from all those around him. This was the moment of truth; if he was able to keep everything in then it would be alright. If he didn't, then they would all know the truth about him and he would be shunned. His hands were trembling as he reached for the sacred items before picking them up and turning to face those behind him. This was his moment of truth.

He held his breath as the priest behind him spoke. Everybody in the pews got to their feet in order to greet him as the new king of America. His listened to the priest's Latin and began to silently beg for the man to finally get to the part where he could finally put the objects down. He took a slight peek at the crown and scepter and he could see that frost was beginning to form on them. This was not good. Not good at all!

"…King Matthew of America…"

And once those words left the lips of the priest, Matthew snapped around and placed the two items back down on the cushion and replaced the gloves on his hand. It had gotten much too close as he turned back to face the crowd. He could see out of his peripheral vision that Alfred was looking at him oddly, wondering why he needed to put his gloves back on so quickly. Part of him wished that he could just tell Alfred the truth but the reaction was what he feared. It was all for Alfred, hiding his powers and hiding himself away from Alfred was all for the best of his brother. His brother did not need to be pulled into the world that he lived in.

* * *

The party was a rather lively one. There was live band with a rather apparent tuba player. Ladies were dressed in their finest gowns and twirling around in the middle of the ballroom with their male partners dressed in their finest suits. They all danced to the beat the tuba played and once that dance was over a trumpet sounded. All eyes turned to the stage where the royal announcer, Francis Bonnefoy, stood in front of a throne. His hand was outstretch in the direction that Matthew was coming.

"King Matthew of America," he announced as Matthew stood tall on the stage before everyone, his purple cape dragging on the floor. "Prince Alfred of America." Alfred was running towards the stage, the boy obviously forgetting what he was supposed to do. At first he stood quite a ways away from Matthew so Francis sought to fix the problem. He began to move Alfred until he was standing right next to his brother.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked during the move. "I'm not sure I'm supposed to stand here," the he was placed beside Matthew. "Okay." Alfred took one step away from Matthew, just to put a little bit of distance between them.

People bowed and clapped for them before the music started up again and they all began to dance. Alfred began to move around awkwardly and Matthew found it secretly amusing. His little brother was acting so cute, acting all nervous like that.

"Hi," he whispered.

Alfred jumped slightly before turning to face him. "H-hi me?" he asked. He saw Matthew nod slightly. "Oh, um, hi?" Alfred's attention was now turned to his feet.

"You look handsome."

Alfred looked at him in surprise before smiling. "Thank you. You look beautifuller! Well not fuller, more handsome!"

"So," said Matthew, "this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought," commented Alfred.

Suddenly a heavenly scent began to tickle the noses of the two brothers.

"What's that amazing smell?" asked Matthew.

As if on cue, both brothers began to smell at the same time. Taking in the scent of what could have been heaven on earth.

"Chocolate," they said together before beginning to laugh.

Alfred couldn't believe that Matthew loved chocolate too. He could feel the excitement start to bubble within him. He was curious to see what else Matthew liked. He felt as if he desperately needed to know if his brother shared any other similarities with him. But before he could say anything, Francis interrupted to introduce someone.

"Your Majesty," he said, "the duke of Chin-nah."

"China," corrected the man, "Duke of China, your majesty." He began to make his way towards the two brothers. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting if I offer you, your first dance as king." He began doing what looked to be a cross between the funky chicken, the disco, and whatever the hell else there was in the dancing world. But as soon as he bowed, his comb over flopped forward revealing a rather large bald spot causing the two brother to start quietly laughing.

Matthew quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Ah, thank you," he said, "only I don't dance."

"Oh…."

Matthew then gestured over to Alfred. "But my brother does."

Alfred tried to denying it by laughing but the shorter Duke of China quickly grabbed his hand elbow.

"Well lucky you," said the Duke as he yanked Alfred towards the dance floor.

"Oh I don't think!" He tried to reach other to his brother.

"If you swoon, I'll catch you," calls the Duke.

"I'm sorry," whispered Matthew, still laughing softly.

Alfred as soon stand still as the Duke of China was dancing around him in a circle. Alfred was a little afraid to make a move out into the circle. As the man danced, he was saying rather odd things that Alfred just couldn't take in.

"So glad to have the gates open," he said, "One question, why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason?" He leaned in uncomfortably close to Alfred. "Hmm?"

"No," replied Alfred unsurely as he tried to lean back to create some distance between him and the other man.

"Well…" the Duke drawls as he grabbed Alfred's hand. "Alright then! Hang on!" He then dipped Alfred.

At that moment Alfred stared over at his older brother and saw him laughing. In return for that, Alfred glared at Matthew for making him do this.

"They don't call me the little dipper for nothing!" He began to twirl Alfred around before letting him go and starting to dance around the prince again.

Matthew had just finished meeting another couple attending the ball when he saw his Alfred walking up to him. His brother had a slight limp to his step and that made Matthew a little bit worried. Hopefully that wild duke hadn't done too much damage to Alfred. But he couldn't let Alfred see him like that so he chuckled.

"Well he was frightening," he commented.

"Especially for a man in heels," groaned Alfred, his feet hurt from being under the Duke's heels so many times.

"Are you okay?" asks Matthew.

"I've never been better," replies Alfred. "This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time!"

Matthew smiled warmly at his brother. "I know," he said. But then the realization came to him. "But it can't."

Alfred couldn't understand it. "But why not?"

"It just can't," said Matthew as he turned his back to Alfred. This event was hard enough on him to try and conceal his powers; he couldn't try another one. He knew that Alfred would be saddened by the news but that was just how life was going to work for them.

Alfred backed away from his older brother. He didn't understand it, why was Matthew doing this? He wanted to say something but right now, he just had to back away.

"'scuse me for a minute," he then walked away from Matthew, not looking back at him.

Matthew watched as Alfred began to walk away into the crowd without looking back. They were back to square one all over again.

* * *

**I saw many people wanting Gilbert to be Hans in the comment box, so I hope that you all like it. **

******As always, please review, I love hearing from everybody and sometimes it gives me the little extra push to hurry and get these chapters out for you all. I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
